This invention relates to the field of calligraphy and is particularly directed to a system of reproducing Old English lettering. The use of Old English characters on various documents, i.e. Wedding Invitations, Certificates of Marriage, Academic Degrees, Religious Recordings, etc., are prevalent in our society. While many of these documents are mass produced by machine, many more are still hand crafted by calligraphers.
At present a calligrapher is required to use the conventional method of scribing Old English characters by first outlining the letters, proceeded by filling in the outlined letters with liquid ink. Such a technique is laborious, time consuming and often precipitates multiple errors.
A limited response to these disadvantages in conventional lettering instruments and techniques is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,034, issued to P. Nawn on Mar. 9, 1920. The patentee discloses a rectangular pen nib capable of scribing thin, moderate and thick lines. M. Chevillon, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,137 and issuing on Dec. 27, 1960, discloses the coordinate use of lettering pens, template and scriber. In making such a synthesis, Chevillon particularly points out that his scriber can be installed "with adaptors for using ordinary pen points . . . ".
Herein resides the industry problem to date, since "ordinary pen points" have a needle-like longitudinal writing nib.
The most salient disadvantage of the prior art lettering system relates to the use of needle-like writing nibs in the production of Old English characters. As indicated above, use of needle-like nibs require the calligrapher to trace the Old English characters and later fill in the traced letters with the apposite liquid ink; such being a tedious and most time consuming multiple-step process.
It therefore, is a general object of this invention to provide an improved writing instrument system particularly suitable in readily producing Old English characters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a writing instrument system which ensures a dependable movement of a writing nib affixed to a scriber.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new writing nib for a scriber, the nib being essentially rectangular in shape and containing its own ink reservoir.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a lettering system, which consists of a scriber, writing pen and template, wherein the pen nib is so designed that Old English characters are produced complete in a "one stroke" fashion.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become more fully apparent as this description proceeds, with reference being made to the accompanying drawings and appended claims.